


My Green Girl of France

by zaticon1



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 05:23:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16612727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaticon1/pseuds/zaticon1
Summary: Emetophilic love poem





	My Green Girl of France

My Green Girl of France

Well how do you fare now, my sweet Gallic bride, 

Do you feel a bit queasy as we ride the wild tide?  
How can you be so pale in this warm summer sun

Is this my lucky day, am I in for some fun?

Well you’ve traveled right far now, for a lass of 19

But it’s left you an indecorous shade of pale green  
Well, if you’re feeling sick, sure you know what I mean,  
It will help us move on fast to matters obscene  
Did you eat your lunch slowly, did you wolf it down, wholly  
Did they serve to you something that feels hard to keep down?  
Did the buggers know just what they did for us?  
And bid us play the grand game before us?  
Nothing’s better in life than to stand here behind  
As loudly you honor the porcelain shrine.  
And though you’re a lass of but 10 and 9  
The numbers I dwell on are a 6 and a 9  
For I know you’re no stranger to this little game  
Longing to have me hold your tawny mane  
As each place that we pass gets all splattered and stained

With blotches of yellow tan and brown just the same.

 

Please don’t hold it down now, my sweetheart of France,

The high winds blow fiercely, we’ll have no better chance.

No ship ever wallowed quite like this old scow,

So gag and be seasick and do it right now. 

For here on this deck where you bend and I stand,

Your tender white beauty doth writhe neath my hand

And the world never saw any happier man

Through a whole generation right beside you I’ll stand.

Was there ever a love quite so perfect as ours?

With its’ sweet, fiery secret that makes us the same?

Yes, its’ truth and its’ glory do ring in my brain

For my tender bride, we shall do this again, 

And again, and again, and again, and again.


End file.
